


A Quiet Night at Home

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Feeding, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sam has had an awful day.  Luckily, Castiel has a relaxing evening planned to comfort Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	A Quiet Night at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Umm...*looks around nervously* I'm super nervous about this story because it's super out of my wheelhouse, so if you liked it please please please send me a kudos or comment?? *worries*

When Sam walked in, Cas was at his side immediately, helping him shrug off his heavy winter jacket and suit jacket. After both of those had been taken care of, Cas cups Sam’s face with his hands and carefully inspects his face. 

“You were right to call me before leaving, my love,” he tells Sam. “You need and today I will give.”

“I am sorry Cas, I just..”

Cas quickly puts a finger over Sam’s lips to silence him. “No, my love, you do not apologize for needing, or wanting. I am so proud of you for knowing you needed and asking. I know that’s very hard for you.”

Sam swallows, and nods, not able to answer out loud.

“I would like you to go take a nice hot shower--and then I set out your favorite pajamas, the super soft ones you love,” Cas continues.

Sam speaks, at this. “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble, Cas…”

“You’re right,” Cas responds. “I wanted to.” He smiles, softly. “I know we’re still working on the idea that other people might want to do things for you, simply because they care about you, and not because they have to.” Sam blushes, and looks away. “For another night, though. Today, we need to get rid of all that stress I see in your face. Go, shower, and when you are dressed and ready I’ll have dinner ready for you.”

Sam hesitates, an objection on the tip of his tongue, but Cas isn’t hearing any of it. “Go, Samuel, or else I will eat all the food and there will be nothing left for you to eat at all.”

Sam smiles. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m going.” He walks through the living room, towards the shower.

“Good. That makes me very happy, Sam.”

Sam turns back to look at Cas. He doesn’t say anything, but the smile crinkles around his eyes speak for him. He nods, not trusting his voice at that moment, and continues to the bathroom.

Sam returns to the living room, dressed in the pajamas that Cas had laid out for him. While the long pants and matching short sleeve shirt were plain black, they were soft and comfortable, and Cas knew that Sam enjoyed them much more than he would ever admit out loud. Cas is sitting comfortably in the corner created between the couch proper and the chaise at the end. There is a variety of food laid out on the coffee table, which Cas has dragged a little closer to the couch so everything is within arms length. As Sam walks around the table, he makes as if to snatch an olive off of the salad, but Cas stops him, and looks at him disapprovingly. Sam sighs, and makes his way to Cas, carefully sitting in front of him on the chaise, and leaning back so as to use Cas as a backrest.

“How was your shower, my love?” Cas asks.

“It was fabulous, Cas.”

“Are you still on board?” Cas asks. “We can go to the table if you prefer.”

“No, this is perfect.”

“Wonderful.” Cas starts massaging Sam’s shoulders, and as he does, he encourages Sam to talk about what made his day so stressful. He listens attentively as Sam explains the drama of a lost document, an irate senior partner, and an uncooperative client. When Sam appears to be all talked out, he asks him, “Is there anything else you need to share about your day, my love?”

Sam shakes his head. “No, nothing. I’m over it.”

“Good. Then I expect that is the last we will talk about your work tonight. Is that acceptable to you?” 

“Yes, that is perfectly acceptable,” Sam responds.

“Then we will eat.”

Cas takes turns feeding himself, and feeding Sam, all the while keeping close contact between them and often running his hand through his hair. Sam closes his eyes, and lets Cas feed him as he wishes. He startles when the food put to his mouth is sweet, a peach. Cas shushes him, and Sam accepts the rest of his fruit dessert. When they are finished eating, Cas takes some wet wipes and cleans his hands and Sam’s face, and they lay on the couch for a while, simply basking in each other’s presence. 

Finally, Cas gently jostles Sam, and says, “I think, my love, it is time for us to go to sleep.”

Sam, already half asleep grumbles at the thought of getting up.

Cas encourages him. “Go on, and by the time you are settled in bed I’ll be done cleaning up and ready to come cuddle with you.’

“Can I help?” Sam asks, his speech sleep slurred.

“No, my silly love, you may not. You may go, do your bathroom things, and then get all comfortable in bed.”

Sam smiles. “Do my bathroom things? You make it sound like I’m a child.”

Cas runs his hands through Sam’s hair. Really, the motion is quite addicting. “No, my love,” he says, “you are definitely NOT a child.”

Sam chuckles, and starts to get up. He turns back to Cas, with a serious look on his face. “You promise you won’t be long, Cas?” 

“I promise.”

Sam nods, and heads off to do the prescribed “bathroom things” and get into bed.

He is almost asleep when Cas joins him in bed, but not because Cas took too long. Cas snuggles up behind Sam, and curls his arms around him protectively.

“I love you so much, Cas, I am so lucky to have you,” Sam says.

“I love you too, my Samuel. But it is I who am lucky to have YOU,” Cas responds. 

“Whatever, tomato, tomatoe,” Sam mumbles back.

“Sleep well my love, and remember we get to sleep in tomorrow morning, because it's Saturday.”

Sam relaxes against Cas, and sighs happily. “That sounds awesome Cas,” he replies.

“Good, now go to bed I’m exhausted.”

Needless to say, there were pleasant dreams for both that night.


End file.
